


Untitled

by seiferAlmasysLover86



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiferAlmasysLover86/pseuds/seiferAlmasysLover86
Summary: Yu has been overworking himself lately, and becomes tired, and Yosuke is there to take it all away for his partner.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't go the way I intended at all. But it still turned out good I think. Either way. it's just suppose to be a fin little one shot, but it ended up going a completely different way than I originally planned. Oh, well, I hope people like it anyway. 
> 
> And I am still working on My Own Worst Enemy, but got stuck, so I'm writing to help with that and hope it turned out good. Leave reviews and kudos if ya want. It'll be appreciated.
> 
> And it's Untitled because i couldn't find a suitable one to fit.

"Dude, it seems like we haven't hung out in a while," Yosuke mentions one evening as he and Yu are sitting at his table in his bedroom.

And it's true; they haven't been hanging out much at all anymore. Yu has been keeping himself rather busy lately. It isn't that he doesn't want to spend time with Yosuke, because he does. Actually, he feels bad they haven't had a chance to hang out. But someone is always needing something from him, or he had soccer practice, or they have to go into the television to train. It's been hard finding the time, and Yu feels like a horrible friend.

Yu sighs and then bites his lip before looking over at his best friend. "I know...I'm sorry. I've just been busy."

He sees Yosuke nod his head slowly. "Hey, it's cool. I know you've got other friends," Yosuke says and grins at him, but Yu isn't stupid and knows it's just for show, and that Yosuke has been asking to hang out, and all he seems to do is blow him off.

Yu feels even more like shit now.

"Partner, seriously, it's fine," he says with a shrug, looking over his unfinished work that Yu has been helping him on. They actually have a test next week so he is actually trying to study, but his mind has been preoccupied lately, and he notices how tired his leader looks, and that he must be overexerting himself. He hates to see his best friend looking so tired, and he guesses he doesn't really know all of what Yu has been dealing with outside of having to go into the other world.

"No. It's not," Yu says, interrupting his thoughts, and Yosuke looks up at him a frowns. "I know that I haven't been around much lately, Yosuke.-"

"Hey," he says to stop hims ramble, and Yu quiets down. "Dude, seriously. Don't worry about it. It's—it's not like you're obligated to hang out with me, man," he chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck."

"I'd like to though."

Yosuke stops and blinks over at him, unsure of how to reply to that. "Um.." is all he can manage at the moment, looking away. He knows it's not Yu's fault that he spreads himself like he does, but he can't help the little bit of bitterness in him when Yu spends time with other people, and kind of—kind of blows him off, even though Yosuke knows it's not something Yu does intentionally. He just likes to spend time with his best friend. Yu makes him feel like someone, and not some pain in the ass, as most people see him ass,

"I really would like to spend more time with you, Yosuke," Yu cuts into his thoughts, bringing him back. "I just have so much going on with soccer practice. Diasuke needs help, and I've been helping out at the daycare. And I have to upgrade our weapons so I have to work." Yu stops himself and bites his lip. "And.. Just a lot of things just seem to keep happening." he finishes and lowers his head, feeling tired and rubs his forehead and sighs. He didn't even realize how tired he is until now.

But all he can think about is being a terrible friend to Yosuke. But so many things need done, and how are they going to get done of he doesn't do them? Who's going to help Yukiko with her cooking? Chie with her training? Daisuke with his girl troubles? The little kid at the daycare? Just so many things, and Yu is the kind of person who doesn't like letting others down.

"H-hey, man," Yosuke starts. "Maybe you just need a break?"

"I can't!" Yu lowers his voice. "I just...I'm sorry. I know we need to spend more time—"

"Dude! It isn't even about that right now," Yosuke cuts in. "Damn, man, do you ever have to time breath?"

Yu looks down, ashamed, lightly sighing as he puts his pencil down. Studying completely forgotten at the moment. "I'm sorry."

"Shit, you look like you're about to collapse, man. When's the last time you had a rest?"

"There isn't time for that, Yosuke."

"Look, Yu. It's not going to kill anyone if you just took time for yourself." Yosuke says with a shake of his head. He didn't realize his partner is spreading him so thin lately. He feels like he should have been aware of that. What kind of friend is he?

"I—I.." Yu stops and closes his eyes, feeling drained and he clenches his fists. He knows Yosuke has a point. But how can he rest? When there's so much to do? He is their leader, after all, not to mention all these others need help with things. He sags his shoulders a little, and he hears Yosuke shift.

"H-hey," Yosuke speaks up, resting a hand on the others shoulder lightly, feeling the other tense briefly before relaxing under his touch completely. "Yu...partner...are you…?" He hears a light sniffle and his eyes widened.

"I'm...just...so tired, Yosuke," is what comes out, weakly, but Yosuke being right next to him, heard him clearly and he put his arm around his friend and Yu leaned into the hold and Yosuke tenses a bit before relaxing. Why does it feel good to hold Yu?

"It's alright," Yosuke replies, smiling slightly. "Dude, you're freaking amazing, you know that?"

Yu scoffed at this. "Right.."

"I'm serious. I don't know how you do it, man. Like you always amaze me." Now, he could very well be wrong here, but is Yu blushing? "But, you don't have to do it all on your own, partner. You know I'm always here if you need me."

Sniffling, Yu looks up and Yosuke and blinks. He is so close to Yosuke, can feel the heat of his body, and the arm around his shoulders, and it feels nice. Yu wants to stay like this. Stay here with Yosuke. He's never had a close friendship like he has with Yosuke. He knows he feels about Yosuke, and just being the close to him…

"Yu?"

"Thanks, Yosuke," Yu says and sits up a little straighter, not taking his eyes off Yosuke. "That means a lot."

"Anytime," Yosuke grins and gives his shoulder a squeeze, but still not letting go, not that Yu minds; he doesn't. He likes when Yosuke touches him, even the smallest of touches ignite something within Yum and he wants to just be closer to Yosuke in every way. "Feeling better?" he asks after a moment of silence when Yu doesn't speak. As if realizing how close he is to his friend, he backs off a little but not too much, and Yosuke can still feel the others body heat, and..was that his heart racing?

Nah. Can't be..

Yu looks straight at the music loving teen and licks his lips a little, deciding how to tell him what he needs to tell him, seemingly coming to a decision, he clears his throat. "Yosuke.. You know I love spending my time with you, right? I know it doesn't seem like it, but-"

"Yu—I get it, okay? I-I'm not mad, or anything," he says quickly, face heating up a little.

"No," Yu says, startling the other male, who just blinks at him and tilts his head. "I don't think you do," he continues, collecting himself.

"...What?"

Yu stares at him for a second, as if figuring out how to say this. "I mean...Yosuke, you're the one I wanna spend my time with," He sees the other blink, not saying anything, and just decides to be blunt and get it over with. "I like you, Yosuke."

Yosuke smiles a little. "I like you, too, dude. We are partners, aren't we?" He winks, and Yu doesn't think he gets it.

"No. I mean...I really like you," Yu says unwavering. Better to be honest.

"…oh…" is all Yosuke says for a long while. And he knows how he was with that stuff before—before, well… "You mean...like that…" is isn't a question. And if he's honest with himself, he's been feeling things for Yu, that he's only ever felt with girls before, and of course he still likes girls, but this is Yu—Yu is special to Yosuke, and more times than not, he has found himself thinking of his best friend in that way, and having jerked himself to thoughts of the other a couple of times—ok, more than a couple times, but who's counting?

When Yosuke sighs, Yu feels his stomach drop, suddenly regretting even saying anything. This is his best friend, why can't he just be happy with that? He just has to fall for his best friend.

"I'm sorry...I don't want this to change things between us," Yu says in a low voice, catching the others attention, who snaps his head over to Yu when he speaks up. "We can just forget everything-"

"D-due," Yosuke stops him with a shake of his head, gripping his shoulders, probably a little more firmly than he needs to, but Yu doesn't mind it and just waits for Yosuke to speak again, "No. Since, uh..since we're being honest here, I actually like you, too. I mean, it took me a while to figure it all out…"

Yu blinks and before Yosuke can finish he threw his arms around him and laughs a little, and, though startled by the sudden action, reciprocates the hug, even chuckling at how happy the other seems. He likes hearing Yu laugh, and see him smile.

Yu pulls away, still smiling, and Yosuke can't help but take the initiative and lean in to close to remaining distance between them and softly kiss the others lips, which, by the way, are as soft as Yosuke imagined them to be. The kiss last for several moments, Yu melting instantly against Yosuke, breathing becoming difficult, but not caring. His head is spinning and his heart is beating so fast, it feels like it's gonna pop out of his chest. Here he is, kissing his best friend, Yosuke—the one he never thought would return his feelings—he's sitting here kissing him right now, and he can't seem to wrap his head around it, and finds himself moaning into the kiss and they moved closer together, and Yosuke entangles his hands into soft silver hair, and Yu wound around his waist.

They pull way, both panting harshly, but matching smiles on their faces, and Yu hasn't looked this happy in a while, and it's because of Yosuke. "T-that,-dude..that was hot," Yosuke says and Yu quirks a brow and smiles as he brings the other closer and their faces so close, and he can feel Yosuke's breath and knows his own is shaky right now. Getting worked up from a kiss? Not just any kiss, though; this is Yosuke. The one that matters the most to him.

Yu pulls him into another kiss, and feels Yosuke tongue begging to enter and he opens immediately and moans when Yosuke's tongue swipes against his, and Yosuke holds him tighter. Pulling away, Yosuke says, "Yu..is this..?"

"Yeah," is all he says and pulls him back in, and he's already hard. He needs to stop thinking for a while and just let go, and Yosuke is there to help take his mind off of things, off the pressures. And he just wants to forget about tomorrow or what he needs to do, and just focus on now, here with his..boyfriend? And he wants Yosuke to be the one to get his mind off things and just take him right here. "Yosuke…" His name is whispered softly and Yosuke has never liked hearing his name so much before. And he feels himself twitch in his now suddenly too tight pants He didn't even realize when they fell back on the floor with Yosuke on top of him.

Yu gasped and bucked his hips up, and then both boys groaning as their clothed members rubbed together.

"Oh, hell," Yosuke says in a groan. God is it suppose to feel this good? He pulls out of the kiss and looks down at Yu—flushed cheeks, panting, back arched, and oh..oh shit, Yu looks fucking gorgeous like this and then he swoops back down and kisses the kiss bruised lips once again, grinding his need against Yu's, and Yu whimpers, and Yosuke nearly came. "Holy shit, dude. You're beautiful."

Yu flushes even deeper at this, lifting his hips in another buck. "Yosuke..are...you sure?"

Yosuke stops, both breathing hard and aching in their pants and then Yosuke licks his lips and grins down at him."Hell, dude, if I wasn't, would I really be on top of you?"

Yu shakes his head. "I mean..if this is moving too fast…" he says and left it hanging for Yosuke to pick up.

"Alright. Yu.." Yosuke stops to lean down and kiss him softly, grinning as he pulls way. "So, I've been having thoughts about you, and I really want this…but if you.."

"Yosuke...I've been wanting this…" he trails off to kiss the other again, Yosuke moaning into his mouth as the grind their hips together; the friction amazing. Yosuke is making him feeling so good right now, and this is what he needs, and his breath hitches slightly as his nipple is teased, Yosuke grinning in his neck,

"Damn, you look so good...like this," Yosuke says as he pulls the others shirt off and Yu pulls on the others shirt to get it off so he can run his hands up and down Yosuke's fit form. He's wanted this so badly. Yosuke lets him get his shirt off and then they start kissing again, harder this time, and Yu loves it. He needs to let himself go, and he wants to give that control over to Yosuke. He wants Yosuke to make him feel good and just...let his mind go blank, and fuck him until he can't think straight anymore.

"Yosuke...please…" Yosuke hears him cry out softly as he bites his neck, hard enough to leave a mark, and hears Yu's moan of pleasure at this, and he repeats the action. He runs his hands over Yosuke and trails over his nipple, tweaking it, and hearing the other gasp. God, he he's so hard right now. He needs to be touched so badly and bites his lips, and Yosuke knows what he wants and reaches his hand down and cups the others straining erection through his pants.

"God, Yosuke. More," Yu begs him, lifting his hips to help Yosuke get his pants off. God this feels so good—he feels so good right now. Yosuke on top of him, touching him, making him pant with need. He sighs when he pants are off, and Yosuke grabs him and starts stroking slowly, and Yu almost whines at this, clutching Yosuke's shoulders nails digging in, head titled back. "Mmm."

At the site of Yu, Yosuke can swear he feels his pants getting tighter—if that's possible, and starts kissing Yu's chest and, taking his time in teasing the other boy with licks to his nipples and sucking on the pert nubs. And the feeling of Yu writhing under him, almost sent Yosuke over the edge. But he is not about to embarrass himself like that. Not. A. Fucking. Chance.

"This feel good?" Yosuke asks. He's never done this before and he wants Yu to feel good..he wants to make him feel good.

"Yes," Yu nods and gasps as Yosuke's mouths the tip of his cock suddenly and tries to buck into the warm, wet, sweetness, but Yosuke holds his hips.

"Easy, partner," Yosuke says in a husky voice, chuckling.

"P-partner...oh, God. I love it when you call me that." Yu whimpers and his hips twitch and runs his hands though Yosuke's hair.

"Yeah? "...Partner," he says and sinks further onto the other leaking member, and Yu almost cries out loudly, but he did not need to wake Dojima or Nanako up, so he just bit his lips harshly, breathing harder and eyes squeezed shut.

"Oh, S-shit...I-I'm...Yosukeee," Yu pants. Oh he's never felt so goo before. Yosuke's mouth, though inexperienced, is still like heaven on him. They were both inexperienced, but that doesn't matter. Nothing matter right now, except the two of them, and how Yosuke is making him feel so..so amazing as he clutches his hair a little tighter, bucking up into the others mouth, causing the other to choke a little, as he let of of the others hips to run his hands up Yu's stomach, to his nipples and teased them some more.

Yosuke pulls him mouth away. He honestly is not ready to have a load in his mouth yet. So he back away and started jerking Yu the rest of the way, and he can just come from the look on the others face, and the ways he's moaning Yosuke's name. Self control, Yosuke.

"Yosuke! Ohoo," Yu cries out quietly as he can as he shoots all over his stomach and Yosuke's hand, and continues to ride of waves and waves of his orgasm, and he feels Yosuke milking the last of his seed from him and then he goes limp, gasping, his vision becoming clear again, as it went dark with his orgasm.

"So..um, that was…" Yosule trails off. He leans down and kisses Yu, hard, feeling himself grind into the other. "Fucking hot."

Yu covers his face as his breathing evens out. "Y-yosuke…" he says and brings the other for another kiss, reaching his own hand down and gripping Yosuke's neglected cock, who gaps and bucks into his hand, burying his face into Yu's shoulder, who grips him more firmly and started working him. "Someone's all worked up."

"D-dude...shut..up," Yosuke pants and kisses him again. Neither care that Yu is a sticky mess right now, too caught up in their pleasure to bother caring at the moment. "Sh-shit...I'm…"

Yu knows he's close and speeds up his hand, kissing Yosuke's neck lightly before sucking, his free hand playing with a nipple as he feels Yosuke tense up seconds before he's coming hard into Yu's hand, and Yu pulls him down for a heated kiss before he can be loud and he's just groaning and whining into the others mouth, feeling so good right now as he kisses Yu hard and passionately for a long time before they both really need some air and are forced to pull away.

"Damn," Yosuke says. "That was...pretty intense." It was better than anything he has imagined, and more. Yu's hand felt amazing on him and he wants more of this feeling.

Yu mummers his agreement and sighs into the kiss Yosuke is giving him again, and he's never felt better. "Does this mean...we're…?"

Yu opens his eyes and nods. "I'd like you to be my boyfriend."

Yosuke sighs then smiles. "I'd like that, too."

They became silent for a moment. Just enjoying each others company and holding each other close and he feel Yosuke lay a sweet kiss on his forehead and he can't help but smile. Yosuke can be really sweet.

"Hey, I was serious, you know?" Yosuke suddenly says out of the blue.

"What?"

"You need to start taking time for yourself, man. I'm here to make sure you do that. No more running yourself ragged, partner."

Yu blinks and then sighs as he buries his face into Yosuke neck and shoulder and nods. "If you insist."

"I mean, it's about time you let me just take care of you now," Yosuke says this softly, placing another kiss to his temple.

Yu felt as though his heart would burst as he feels his eyes water. He doesn't recall anyone every caring about him so much before, and it was a nice feeling to have Yosuke by his side. He knows his partner has his back through anything and he feels so touched by this.

"Yu.. aww dude, you don't need to cry," Yosuke says but Yu chuckles.

"Thanks, Yosuke," he says and kisses him again, longer, slower, and both melt into it. "Just...thanks…"

Yosuke knows exactly what he means and just holds him tighter. He looks at their homework and sighs. It can wait until tomorrow, he decides. Not like either of them can focus right now anyway. "Are you planning to stay the night?" Yu asks.

"Like hell you're getting rid of me now...partner," Yosuke chuckles.

"Good," Yu says with a grin and cuddles closer, placing another kiss on his lips and Yosuke cups his cheek and they both sigh into it, feeling better than they have in a while.


End file.
